utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Elasha
Elasha is the elven maid working for the Avalancheat the Frost Lodge. Elasha is a young elf (barely 160). She is not a native of Stoneharbor, she grew up in an elven village near the free elven city of Eilath Tirrion. Once she reached adulthood she set out to find adventure, to experience the world outside the elven communities which to her seemed frozen in time. She longed for the lively, fast lifestyle of the short-lived races, to live not just exist. She quickly joined the crew of a small merchant vessel that sailed the Opal Stream and the Golden Bay. One day they were on business in Stoneharbor and the Magistratum found some problem with their customs paperwork which meant they were stuck in the city for a few days. Of course Elasha did not spend that time idly, she spent every night at a different tavern, dancing with strangers and spending the night with new friends. But one morning she was awakened by a loud banging on the door of her room. She woke up, still very hungover, and as soon as she unbolted the door it was kicked in. Behind it were was a drunk man armed with a large hammer and he looked very angry. He started cursing her and demanded she hands over her still sleeping "friend", a demand she rejected and asked him to leave (in a slightly more colorful way). Turns out he was not in the mood to argue with words and swung his hammer at Elasha. She instinctively dodged then grabbed her dagger and thrust it into the man's back. It was then that her "friend" woke up and she immediately ran to the dying man, crying. Turns out he was her father, looking for her daughter who ran away a few days ago (probably because of some bad influence, like elves). It wasn't long before the guardsmen were summoned and Elasha was taken away for murder. She futilely argued that the man attacked her, as a large number of witnesses testified to the man's honorable conduct, including her "friend". Meanwhile her crew sailed out, not wanting to be associated with a "murderer". The trial was quick, a few days later she was in a cell, waiting for Market Day, when her hanging would be the main attraction. But she had a visitor, a well-groomed man with a pleasing voice who offered her a chance to escape the noose. And it would not even cost her soul if she could find another 3 people in need of similar "help". She agreed and she was free the next day. It was only then that she learned about the Paradise District and how hard her task would be in Stoneharbor. Nevertheless she tried and managed to get one person to sign up (a woman who had a sick child), but her activities came to the attention of the Knights of the Holy Flame who tracked her down and threw her into the Paradise District. She spent the next forty years in there doing odd jobs (including cleaning, minor construction, courier duty etc.) and trying to survive. She was rescued from the Paradise District by Grep who was looking for a competent and cheap maid who can also do minor repairs on the Frost Lodge. Elasha was grateful for the opportunity and now she works for the party in exchange for room and board, while trying to keep out of sight of the Stoneharbor authorities. Category:People